Settlements
Settlements are player-controlled tiles that gather resources from surrounding tiles. Each Settlement has a surrounding border that delineates which tiles it gets resources from. Each player has a maximum number of Settlements in their empire. Policies and heroes can change the maximum number of Settlements. After completing the tutorial, the player can have two Settlements. The maximum Settlement number can be increased from different areas of gameplay, from class bonuses to achievements. 'Capital Cities' The player’s Capital City is the administrative center of their empire. The player’s wallet-account uses the Capital City as the user profile. It can be attacked, but it can never be destroyed by another player. When generating a new Capital City, it must be at least three tiles away from other capital cities or towns when initially built. After the Capital City is generated, towns can be built two tiles away from Capital Cities. ' 'Genesis Cities Genesis Cities are a special kind of Capital City. They are NFTs and are able to be bought and sold. They have a set location based on real-world cities from the medieval era. There will be _____# Genesis Cities. Every month until the end of 2020, there will be an auction on OpenSea for 8 Genesis Cities, one for each region. ''' '''Golden ruin. Because they have a set location and can be bought and sold, they are much more valuable than regular Capital Cities. They also come with a Hero, a Relic, and limited edition NFT customizables: Genesis Architecture, Genesis Clothing, and Genesis Borders. Genesis Architecture will depend on the region of the Genesis City, and will use that region for the skin but it will be an altered color. For investors who are interested in buying a stake in CryptoCrusades, this is a straightforward, transparent, and profitable method of investment. All Genesis Cities can be seen from the overworld even before they are bought. ' 'OF GENESIS CITIES 'Towns' Players can create Settlers to build new Settlements on other tiles called Towns. Towns are somewhat similar to Capital Cities, but on a much smaller scale. They each have a Barracks to train troops and a Temple to house Heroes and Relics. Settlers are created in the Barracks. ' 'Ruins When a player is inactive and without Gold for one continuous month, their Capital City turns into a Ruins tile. This is to prevent inactive players from taking up a lot of space on our limited world, while still having the opportunity to return to the game at any point and revive their Capital City. If this happens to a Genesis City, it turns into a Genesis Ruin. Before a Genesis City is bought, it is shown on the overworld as a Genesis Ruin. Extra unplayed Genesis Cities in people’s wallets also appear as Genesis Ruins. When a player chooses to switch to a different Capital City, their current Genesis City turns into a ruin and all of the Gold is transferred to the new Capital City. When turning into a Ruins tile, the player’s Towns disappear and won’t be recovered. While it is a Ruins, nobody can battle, trade, or interact with the Capital City in any way. The player’s Heroes, Relics, and other NFTs continue to be contained in their wallet. See Parameters Example chapter blabla for more information. 'When a capital turns into ruins, it loses ownership of the tiles around it and stops collecting resources. Nearby Towns are able to collect resources from the Ruins tile’s adjacent resources. '